Stuck in This House
by Linds the Stupid
Summary: When Sonic and co. find themselves homeless due to strange situations the only person to turn to wants Sonic dead.
1. The Expolding Stuffs

"Hello everyone I have deleted the old fic in case your wondering cause...well...let's put it this way it sucked admit it".

Disclaimer:Linds does not own Sonic the hedgehog if he did Sonic would be dead and we would be sad.

"Ok I saved two chapters that I thought were good this one and the next one so let's start!"

-The Exploding Stuffs-

A red truck filled with boxes of TNT stopped at a house in Station Square this house was a two story building with fresh white paint coated on the walls and blue paint on the roof from the veiw it looked like the owner couldn't possibly be Linds but oh my you are so wrong.

A man wearing a blue suit exited the truck and aproached the house carefully...scared of hidden traps making it to the door he knocked and waited.

Suddenly a silver axe with saphire gems on either side broke through the door he yelped moving out of the way as the axe went back through the hole it made.

A thirteen year old boy with blonde hair wearing a blue hat and matching sun glasses along with blue jeans and a red shirt with the shioulett of a dragon on it came out smiling when he saw the man he frowned.

"Dangit I missed" he said.

"Are you mister Linds?" the man asked shaken from the axe still.

"Well if your not Linds then I must be" Linds said.

The man gave Linds a puzzeled look but shrugged it off.

"I brought _it_" the man said.

"I'm not so sure if I know what you mean by it" Linds said puzzeled.

"I mean the TNT!" he said angirly.

"Oh well why didn't you say so?" Linds asked.

"Never mind just sign here" the man said handing him a pen and pointing on some contract he magicly got.

Linds signed it.

"YOUR SOUL IS MINE MUHAHAHAHA...um...sign here too please" the man said.

"Sure thing" Linds said signing it.

"MINE MUHAHAHAHAHA" the man said as some guys unloaded the TNT.

"See you later!" Linds shouted as they left he looked around then smiled evily "soon my hedgy friend...soon" he thought.

-later-.

Linds had stacked up the TNT around Sonic house and stupidly hid in a bush next too the TNT as he hit the switch.

The TNT exploded sending pieces of Sonic's house flying into the sky.

"MUHAHAHAHA I HAVE DONE THE IMPOSIBLE I KILLED SONIC!" Linds shouted evily.

"Who the heck are you?" asked a familiar voice.

Linds froze and slowly turned around too see.

"SONIC ARGH!" Linds screamed then fainted from too much yelling...well he didn't yell that much but uuuuh...

Sonic then saw the horror that befel him his house was friggin GONE!.

"NO" Sonic yelled "MY PANCAKES!".

He fell on his knees screaming "NOOOOO" at the top of his lungs.

-Count Douko's ship-

Obi-wan and Anakin were approching a door when Anakin froze.

"What's the matter Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

"I sense Sonic the Hedgehog" Anakin replied.

"Then we must be carefull as we move on" Obi-wan said as they took out there lightsabers.

-Angel Isle-

Being the idiot that he is Knuckles was playing dress up with the master emerald or as he called it "Stacy".

Just then a giant chunk of Sonic's house shattered "Stacy" (what a loser).

"NOOOOOOOOOO STACY WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME AND NOT YOU!" Knuckles screamed as Angel Island plummeted to the ocean below.

-Tails Workshop-

Tails was outside his Workshop staring up into the sky with only one thought on his mind one thought that could destroy the world if Tails got ahold of it _sugar_.

Just then a chunk of Sonic's house crushed his Workshop Tails turned to it and stared for a while before looking up into the sky and yelling.

"GOD WHY ARE YOU THROWING THE SKY AT ME?" Tails demanded.

"It wasn't the sky it was Sonic's house!" God replied.

"Oh..." Tails said "then why did you throw Sonic's house at me?".

"I didn't!" God yelled "listen just go live with some kid named Linds in the mean time".

"Sure thing God!" Tails replied.

**(A/N:Sorry if you got annoyed by that bit)**

-Shadow's house-

Heck I didn't know he had a house but i'll go with it!.

Shadow was coming back to his house with two paper bags filled too the brim with waffles when a chunk of Sonic's house crashed into his.

Shadow dropped the bags and the waffles spilled everywhere.

"WHAT THE F-" thankfully Shadow noticed somthing before he could swear "MY BABYS!" Shadow screamed picking up the waffles quickly.

"Don't cry daddy's here" Shadow said (what another loser).

-Rouge's house-

Rouge was inside her treasury putting a culorfull rainbow gem on top of a giant pile of gem's.

"There i finnaly got the rainbow gem" she said leaving her treasury an putting heck know's how many locks on it.

"Now for some much needed relaxation time" she said leaving the house to her backyard she sat in a chair when a humongous chunk of Sonic's house flattened her mansion.

"I am going...to kill somebody" she said through cleenched teeth "and it's going too hurt!".

"Package for Mrs.Rou- AAAH" the mail man was never seen again.

-Amy's house-

Amy was outside her appartment when a chunk of Sonic's house came crashing into it destroying it.

"I'm glad I wasn't in there!" Amy said.

Then some kid came up to her.

"What about the people in there still?" the kid asked.

"Uuuuh" Amy said then whacked him over the head with her hammer

-later-

Linds revived from his councussion and reliazed that Sonic wasn't the only one without a house now being the smart kid that he is (which is highly arguable by now) he put a "eighty-five rooms for rent...uh wait... I meant um dang how much was it again...ah yes six!" sign up in front of his house.

"Soon my hedgy friend...soon" Linds said evily.

FIN.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok well I gotta go post the other chap now bye!


	2. Trophy Replacment

"Linds does not own Sonic Sega does or the Rayman bunnies some moron who I don't care about does".

-Trophy Replacement-

Linds had just left the house to go to the mall for some unknown reason...and stole Joe's car cause he likes to smash it on the way home.

Sonic jumped onto the couch and caught the football Knuckles just threw who then threw it at Shadow.

Shadow, who didn't really want to join in got hit in the head Knuckles then picked it up and threw it again.

Although this time the football hit Linds trophy that he somehow earned that was somehow in the living room all of a sudden just as the football passed.

"Uh-oh" Sonic said as the trophy smashed.

"Look what you two idiots did!" Shadow shouted angrily.

"Hey it was your fault too!" Knuckles shouted back.

"For the umpteenth time I NEVER WANTED TO PLAY FOOTBALL!" Shadow screamed angrily.

"You know what this means right?" Sonic asked.

"What?" Shadow and Knuckles asked.

"Turn to TV for the answer!" Sonic then turned the TV on.

"We will have to get a replacement" some guy on the TV said.

"AHA!" they all shouted.

"TO THE KNUCKLES MOBILE!" Knuckles shouted.

"What Knuckles mobile?" Sonic asked.

"Oh thats right... TO LINDS'S CAR!" Knuckles shouted.

-Spiral background with Sonic's, Shadow's, and Knuckles heads going forward and back-

"Should have known the key wouldn't be there!" Sonic said angrily.

"You two get supplies and i'll hi-jack the car!" Knuckles said heroicly.

-later-

Sonic, and Shadow came back to see a black Knuckles fur sticking up with electricty going across him every now and again.

"Got it" Knuckles said softly than fainted.

-At the mall-

"Right now we got to find a trophy shop" Knuckles said.

"First I got to find the little hedgehogs room" Sonic said.

"Fine we'll wait" Shadow said.

"Great" then Sonic ran off.

"Quick let's ditch him" Shadow said and Knuckles and him ran off.

"Gah duck!" Shadow shouted jumping behind a potted plant.

"What duck?" Knuckles asked who then got pulled down by Shadow.

After Linds passed Shadow got up.

"Coming?" Shadow asked.

"Sure it dosen't smell to great down here" Knuckles replied.

"Neither do you" Shadow said.

Sonic walked up to them all wet and covered in plungers.

"What the-" Shadow began.

"You don't want to know" Sonic replied.

-later-

They had found a perfect replacement and were driving home.

"Darn red light" Sonic said as they stopped.

Just then a beat up green car stopped next to them.

They saw Linds in it.

Linds looked at them then turned back to the road not noticing it was them...in his car.

He quickly turned back to see Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles were now smiling at him while wearing false mustaches.

The light changed and Sonic quickly drove away as fast as humanly...or hogly possible.

-later...again-

The trio ran into the house holding the replacment and just as they made it they saw everyone looking at them.

Sonic did the first thing that came to mind...blame someone else.

"I can't belive it we leave for 10 minutes and you destroy the living room you should be ashamed of yourselves!" Sonic said.

Then they heard a car pull up.

"Linds!" Shadow said.

Everyone quickly cleaned the place up and Sonic put the replacment on...somthing...i'm not that creative today.

Linds walked in and stared at the replacement then looked at the floor...where the shatterd one still lay.

"Did you break my trophy I somehow earned and then buy a replacement?" Linds asked.

"No" all the critters replied.

"Well i'll do what I always do, turn to TV for the answer!" Linds shouted happily turning it on.

"And the million dollars go to... Sonic!" Bob Saggot said "for bathroom bunnies".

A clip played.

At the mall Sonic ran into a stall.

A giant water spout came from that followed by Sonic screaming "NO ARGH SO GROSS!".

Sonic came out soaking wet and realized he was surronded by bunnies.

Sonic was staring at them for awhile then offered a chili dog.

"YAAAAAAAAH" they all screamed and started assaulting Sonic with plungers.

-later-

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles vanished for three months when there bodys were found inside the basement but were somehow still alive.

-the end-

Ok number two is up now i'm going to go make a brand new one that I hadn't done before.


	3. Aliens Myth or Real?

"Ok...I got nothing"

-Aliens Myth or Real?-

"ALIENS!" Knuckles screamed as he red an article in a magazine.

"Don't exist moron" Tails sighed walking by.

"Did you say aliens?" Linds asked running up to him.

"Yeah look at this" Knuckles replied showing him the page.

It showed some guy who was in an alien costume of course these two were waaaaay to stupid to notice that.

"Hey I got an idea let's try and find it!" Linds said a grin coming on his face.

"Are you stupid?" Knuckles inquired.

"I may not look it but I did alot of alien hunting in my younger days" Linds replied.

"Your only thirteen how much younger days could you have?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh shut up and watch!" Linds ordered.

**-Flashback-**

Linds was about five as he walked outside of his house with pan armor and a water gun and was chaising other kids shouting "DIE ALIEN SCUM DIE!".

**-End Flashback-**

"That was stupid" Knuckles remarked.

"Anyways...let's go get my old armor and weapons!" Linds said happily as he ran away.

-Now for the side plot!-

Sonic slept soundly in his bed even though it was nearly 4 P.M. and was drifting off to dream land...

-Sonic's dream-

There was peace on Middle-Mobius...aww screw this let's cut to the good stuffs.

There was like...two or four for those dwarfy guys.

Mabye three for them dumb elves.

Oh and there were 9 for mortal men doomed to die!

But in secret within the fires of Mount Mood in Lessdoor another ring was forged.

And in this ring the dark lord Sauron pored all his crulety malice and coolness.

Quickly the free lands of Middle-Mobius were being destroyed.

But there where some...who resisted.

Elven and Men armies were marching in to the battlefield where the dorks waited after they made it the dorks charged.

"I PWN YOU LOL!" "U NOOB!" "HAX!" "HOW YOU MINE FER FISH?!" "OMG WHO LAGGING!?" was heard from the battle field.

And as it looked victory was coming... all hope was lost.

A boy wearing black armor a blue hat and glasses weilding an axe stepped out.

"How the heck did I get here I was alien hunting" Linds wondered "Oh cool a battle i'm gonna randomly kill stuff!"

Linds than ran into the elves and men swinging like a moron which he was.

Linds came up to the king guy and sent him flying and then was attacked by Isuldur.

"OMG MY HAND I'M GONNA DIE!" Linds screamed as his hand was cut off he then died.

-back to the aliens-

"I found one!" Linds said as he picked a toaster up.

"Thats just a stupid toaster" Knuckles seethed.

"I'm beginning to doubt your sources" Linds said chucking the toaster "where did you get that magazine anyways?".

"I uh...borrowed it from the dentists office" Knuckles lied.

"Wait I got an idea to get us rich!" Linds said as he pulled out green paint bender thingys and goggly eyes.

-later-

Linds, and Knuckles sold Sonic who was now dressed like an alien to the goverment for big bucks but then Linds got arrested for robbing art supplys and Knuckles was rich.

-the end-

"Sorry for the abrupt ending got writers block".


	4. That Dumb Time Travel Plot Part 1

"And now it's time for one of the most over used plots in FanFiction history!"

-That Dumb Time Travel Plot-

Linds came running into the room holding a box thingy.

"IT'S HERE IT'S HERE IT'S FINNALY HERE!" Linds shouted.

"What's here?" Shadow asked.

Linds stared at him for awhile before hiding the box behind him and saying "nothing".

"You got somthing let me see!" Shadow said angrily approaching Linds.

"No!" Linds replied nervously.

Shadow jumped at him and took the box he pulled out the contents and stared for awhile.

"A time machine?" Shadow asked.

"Uuuuh no it's a... eggbeater...type...thing..." Linds replied nervously.

"Hey what's going on?" Sonic asked when Shadow blasted him with the eggbeater laser time machine thingy.

"Hey this is fun!" Shadow commented blasting Knuckles as he walked in.

"Hey it's mine I want a turn!" Linds argued grabbing at it.

They began to fight until a flash and the where both gone.

-In a little Gaulish village probaly none of you know well(1)-

All is peacefull and as usual, everyone is cheerful and friendly.

"Good morning Cacofonix still lost your voice?" Asked the blacksmith to the ever so hated bard.

"Good morning Geriatrix!" said a fat guy in green on a shieldbeing carried by to guys.

"Good morning my boy" the old man replied.

"Good morning Unhygienix" said a woman as she came to the front of a line at a fishmonger store.

"Good morning Impedimenta" the man replied.

"Good morning Obelix, good morning Dogmatix!" said a small guy with a yellow mustache(2).

"Good morning Asterix" the fat man replied.

"Woof!" Barked the dog.

Just in the midst of all the good mornings a bright flash came and Linds, Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow appeared.

"Great it's busted!" Linds said angrily tossing the gun.

"What just happend?" Sonic asked as Knuckles just kept...being Knuckles.

"Shadow stole my time gun and sent us all here!" Linds replied angrily "where is here anyways?".

"Good morning strangers" said some guy walking past.

"Hmmm it has alot of nice people so it probally wasn't made by Linds" Shadow said.

Just then said fat man and small man walked by holding boars...well the fat one had two but...

"Hello who might you be?" the midget guy asked...heh...midget.

"Greetings we come from the future at some place called Station Square!" Linds said stupidly.

"Well my name is Asterix and this is Obelix" replied Asterix gesturing to him and his fat buddy.

"Well my name is Shadow, and this is Linds, Knuckles, and faker." Shadow replied.

"Sonic!" Sonic replied angrily.

After that had finished Obelix started holding back giggles who then got elbowed by Asterix which then turned into full out laughing.

"What's his problem?" Knuckles asked.

"HAHAHA YOUR NAMES DON'T END IN IX!" Obelix laughed who then got more elbows from Asterix.

"Well anyways we should bring you to see are chief Vitalstatistix(3) it's almost his birthday" Asterix said.

"I'm giving him this menhir!" Obelix said happily taking out a giant menhir and holding it like it was a feather not a giant rock.

"I'm giving him a shield for his collection" Asterix said.

"I'm going to give him a sword!" The blacksmith Fullautomatix said approaching them.

Then Unhygenix came holding a fish "I'm going to give him a fish he can stuff it".

"What happend to going to see chief funny name?" Sonic asked.

-At the gates-

"What d'you want Roman?" the gaurd asked.

"I have brought a present to the most important man in the village" the man replied showing of a fancy vase.

-later-

"And he brought a valuable vase!" the gaurd said to the fat chief.

"Porters!" Vitalstatistix called snapping his fingers.

-outside-

"Here he comes right boys show a bit of dignity we don't want to look as if were expecting him!" the chief now on his shield said to the crowd.

Although he then got a shock when the Roman walked right by him.

He then handed it to Asterix.

"And the plot thickens" Linds said.

"Shut up" replied Shadow.

"BACK HOME JUMP TO IT!" Vitalstatistix ordered his shield bearers.

"AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO BEND DOWN WHEN GOING THROUGH DOORWAYS!" the annoyed Vitalstatistix said getting up off the ground.

-The next day-

"Hey there's a queue you know!" someone said angrily to Impedimenta as she cut to the front of the fish line.

"What? But i'm the chief's wife first lady of the village!" she argued.

"That's not what the Romans think!" someone else said.

"That's right if Asterix was married Mrs.Asterix would be!" another one said.

"BACTERIA HELP ME GET THE FISH IN **QUICK!**" the scared fishermonger said.

"OH WHOULD SHE!" Impedimenta shouted snatching a fish.

"YES SHE WOULD!" replied the same woman as before.

"LADIES LADIES TAKE IT EASY!" Unhygenix shouted as he tried to stop the fish fight.

-elsewhere-

"Cool a fight!" Linds shouted happily grabbing a fish and jumping in(4).

THE END

For now

"Ok wanna know what was up with the numbers well here you go".

1: At the start of every book well nearly every it says "In a little Gaulish village we all know so well" hence the pun I made.

2: All the male have mustaches in the village.

3: Most of them have pun names can you figure them out? Get them right and you win a cookie!

4: The most famous and common event in this village is a fish fight.

"Oh and in case you were wondering this is an Austraillan comic I got hooked first time I went".


	5. Part 2

"Hello i'm back and just so you know the first part of this chapter shed's some light on the Roman with da vase"

Disclaimer:Linds does not own anything but him!

-That Dumb Time Travel Plot Part 2-

-A week before before the group arrived-

Caesar was having a meeting of his friends and colleagues at his luxurious villa outside Rome.

(A/N:I just copyed that from the book...)

Agiant gate stood in front of the...villa...thing...on top there was roman words that said mon repos and on the gate there was a sign translated it said beware of the dog.

"Ah here you are at last Brutus! sit down now we can begin" Caesar said as Brutus came in.

"The roads are so busy after the calendes" Brutus replied sitting down.

"The senate wants to take revenge on me for cutting it's power I must show them who's boss and to do that i'll have to wipe out this wretched Gaulish village..." Caesar explained "let's have your ideas speak up!".

"I suggest brute force!" Brutus shouted

"Et tu, brute" Caesar said.

"They have a magic potion which makes them invincible now put that dagger away idiot you'll do yourself an injury!" Caesar said angrily.

"Stop me if i'm wrong but...What about buying them off?" one of them asked.

"These barbarians are not interested in money. If they were the magic potion would have been on the market long ago" Caesar replied.

"This is only a suggestion but.." one began "their strengh spring from their solidarity if we could sow a bit of discord in the village they would sput up and the potion wouldn't matter anymore".

"J.C. i've got the very man he'll split them up for you!" one said "he used to have a flat in an insula I own he made so much trouble in the building that the other tenants managed to get him thrown into prison to be eaten by the lions!"

"Where is this trouble maker of yours?" Caesar asked.

"Tortous Convolvulus is still in prison when they put him in the arena the lions ate one another..." he replied.

-The Gaulish village a week later-

"Ah what have you brought for lunch Impedimenta my love?" Vitalstatistix asked.

"THAT!" she shouted throwing a fish at his face.

-outside-

"Watch it here's the boss" a shield bearer told the other as vitalstatistix stepped on the shield laying out side.

The two lifted it sending Vitalstatistix flying.

"I DIDN'T RING FOR YOU I'M GOING IN COGNITO!" Vitalstatistix shouted then he spotted Tortous walk into Astreix's house.

"What do you want Roman?" Astreix asked.

"Sup" Linds said.

Shaodw and Sonic were in a fight and Knuckles and Obelix were fighting over who gets the second boar.

"Nothing I was just passing so I popped in to say ave" Tortous replied.

"Right ave now take your vase and off you go!" Astreix replied handing him the vase.

"Wouldn't hear of it I won't keep you any longer" he said leaving.

"THAT BOAR WAS EXCELLENT THANKS FOR EVERYTHING ASTERIX!" Tortous shouted attracting the attention of Vitalstatistix.

Then a big flash happened and Tails was standing in the house holding a time machine gun thing and brought everyone home cause the authour was bored of the plot like most who use it do.

"Well that was almost completly worthless" Sonic commented.

"Yeah but I swipped Asterix gourd of magic potion" Linds said proudly taking a swig and punching Sonic sending him to the moon.

"Your just like everyone else, you never finish your plot unless it's-" Tails started before going to visit Sonic.

"Anyone else?" Linds asked as everyone backed away.

After Linds had stashed the potion in his back pocket a green swirly portal opened up above them and three figures fell out.

"Oooh ooh ohh! Are you a giant rat?!" the small boy asked.

"No i'm...wait who the heck are you?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Billy and I have a rash on my butt!" Billy replied.

"Uuuuh" Shadow said.

"My mom tells me not to touch it but I do it anyways" Billy said.

"Grim where are we" the small girl ordered/asked the cloaked skeleton guy.

"Oh I think I know where we are, were in a fic on a site called Fanfiction dot net I visit it all the time" Grim replied.

"Cool do you know me? Linds the stupid?" Linds asked.

"Never heard of you" Grim replied causing Linds to run away crying.

"How did you know where we were anyways?" the girl asked.

"I saw the title on top of the screen Mandy" Grim replied.

"DON'T TELL MY MOM!" Billy shouted at Shadow.

"Can somebody get rid of this...thing?" Shadow asked.

"Why did you come anyways?" Amy asked as two meteor's later found as Sonic, and Tails crashed through the roof.

"Oh billy thought me scythe was a toothpick and created a wormhole to a diffrent dimension that brought us here is all" Grim replied summoning his scythe.

"GOOD NEWS!" Linds shouted barging out of his room gauntlet-less "I traded my gauntlets on ebay for this gun!".

Linds pulled out a pistol and shot Sonic who dodged quickly.

"Darn that was my only shot...back to selling rare family hierlooms!" Linds shouted running back into his room.

"Well that was stupid" Mandy said calmly still.

Jut then Grim's scythe glew green as it opened up a portal and a dark skinned boy in glasses stepped out.

"Hmmm never seen me scythe do that" Grim said.

"Hey Irwin what are you doing here!?" Billy asked.

"I don't really know yo" Irwin replied "I was watching tv when all of a sudden I was here yo"

"The authour probably forgot him and added him now" Grim replied.

"MORE GOOD NEWS!" Linds shouted barging out of his room again "I bought more shots!" Linds then shot Sonic this time all of them hit him.

"Was that supposed to kill me?" Sonic asked picking up a broken bamboo shot.

"Aaaawww" Linds sighed going back to his room.

"Anyways...How are we supposed to go back me scythe needs to recharge" Grim said.

Linds then barged out of his room as a portal opened and Linds threw the four in.

"My fic OUT OUT OUT!" Linds shouted.

"Now what?" Rouge asked.

"Ummm...end fic" Linds said.

-The end-

"Yes I know that was stupid".


	6. Happens to Everyone

"Whatever you do _don't _accidently read the end...ya sounds stupid but that happens to me everynow and again".

-Happens to Everyone-

-Sonic's POV-

I was just wandering around the house minding my own buisness when everything went wrong...I was attacked they were everywhere, striking down my allies as if it was nothing. I tried my best to escape but it was no good they are cunning, they are surronding me all is lost. I can't survive much longer I wiped the sweat off my brow panting heavily. I now sit cowering in a corner when there leader said somthing, somthing that sent my world tumbeling down and that was...

-Normal POV-

"Checkmate" Tails said happily.

"This game sucks" Sonic said swatting the board away "AND WILL YOU STOP NARRARATING THROUGH MY POV KNUCKLES!!!"

"Sorry" Knuckles said sheepishly walking away.

-The End-

"Sorry it's so short I just wanted to get this idea down".


	7. OMG SHADOW IS EVIL!

"Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I just got Naruto 2 from Game fly and have been trying to beat it (Darn you Gaara!)".

Disclaimer:Linds does not own Sonic or The Pink Panther or Looney Tunes.

-OMG SHADOW IS EVIL!-

"Hey has anybody ever wonder what happened to Cream?" Tails asked.

-Elsewhere-

"Shhh be vewy quite i'm hunting wabbits" some wierdo hunter said as he crept through a forest towards Creams house.

-Back at the house-

"Nope" Sonic replied sitting down on the couch and taking the remote.

"Hey I was watching that!" Shadow said angrily taking it back and the channel.

"I was here first!" Sonic said taking it back.

"No you were not!" Shadow yelled attacking Sonic then started one of the many fight for the remotes that takes place in America -salutes- well technically there not there...

"This better not be the plot for the chapter" Knuckles grumbelled "i'm getting a headache already".

"Don't worry it's not" Linds said picking the fallen remote up and changing the channel.

"HEY!" Sonic, and Shadow shouted at the same time attacking Linds.

-Later-

"Shadow was about to leave" Tails said.

"Why are you nararating?" Shadow asked.

"Sorry the authour wrote the nararation like that by mistake and thought he'd make a joke of it" Tails explained.

"Oh" Shadow said.

"Where you going?" Tails asked.

"Somewhere" Shadow said then left.

"Hey I just realized it's midnight that must mean he's up to somthing evil!" Tails said to himself.

-Linds's room-

"LINDS!" Tails shouted running in.

"Huh what?" Linds asked getting up.

"Shadow left the house at midnight so I suspect he's doing somthing evil!" Tails explained.

"I'd help but my readers hate it when I show up too much" Linds said going back to sleep.

"Pleeeeeaaaassse" Tails said using his puppy dog eye trick.

"Fine" Linds muttered getting up "but this dosen't mean that trick works on me!".

"Yay!" Tails said happily "but where do you think he went?".

Linds snapped...no wait I can't snap...he blinked and they were near Shadow but he couldn't see him so the were behind him but...aw forget it.

Shadow walked into an abandoned warehouse and Linds used the golden oppurtunity to hum the Pink Panther theme.

"Please don't do that again" Tails said.

"Sorry" Linds replied as they entered.

"Good your here" said a red fox in clothes described in my profile that i'm not doing again here.

"I'm here to pick up my 7 galtings, 10 pistols, 5 rifles, 8 bazookas, 13 machine guns, and 30 donuts I ordered" Shadow replied.

Linds started humming again.

"Shut up" Tails said quitely.

Shadow's ears perked up.

"I thought I heard somthing" Shadow said.

Shadow approached there hiding spot as Linds started humming Pink Panther for a third time.

"Stop that the jokes getting old!" Tails said angrily.

Shadow walked up to them.

"You know you shouldn't hum while hiding" Shadow said.

"Told you" Tails said.

"No you just said to stop" Linds replied.

"And did you? NO!" Tails raged.

Linds noticed they were now surronded by tough looking guys...and the fox so Linds hummed the remix version.

"SHUT UP!" Tails shouted stomping on Linds foot.

"Hi Flippy" Linds said towards the fox.

"You know him?" Tails asked.

"I created him" Linds replied.

"What are you guys doing anyways?" Tails asked Shadow.

"Oh Flippy needs a home and I was telling him about yours Linds" Shadow explained.

"What about what you were saying before?" Linds asked.

"Code" Shadow replied.

"Don't you have enough OC's in the house?" Tails asked Linds.

"Actually I told that hunter guy it was hedgehog season and threw Tech into the forest he hunts in" Linds replied.

"Can I stay then?" Flippy asked.

Linds pulled out a pen and contract.

"Sure just sign here and here here here here here here aaaand here" Linds said as Flippy signed.

"What's this about?" Flippy asked.

"Oh just a standard form saying you have the rights to appear in this fic every chapter and that you can't appear more then 3 times unless your important to the plot and that I own your soul now even though I used that joke in chapter one ect." Linds explained.

-The next day back at the house-

There was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Tails a hunter bagged my mom and I was hoping I could stay here with you and your firends!" Cream shouted through the door.

"I'll ansew it" said the hunter from before as he crept towards the door since he can't move without creeping.

-The end-

"Ok new update finished and on a brighter note I finnaly beat Gaara!".


	8. Run i'm about to make a bad Joke

"Okay i'm good I sent Naruto back and haven't got my next game yet".

Disclaimer: Linds does not own Sonic Adventure 2: Battle.

-Run i'm About to Make a Bad Joke-

Sonic was sitting in a small jet watching the Spongebob movie.

"This plane's got everything, great movies, great snacks" at this point Sonic picked up a chili dog and bit it.

"We will be ariving in your worst nightmare soon" the pilot said turning to look at Sonic.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH LINDS!" Sonic screamed.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Linds laughed.

Sonic broke through the door and put it under his feet.

"YOU IDIOT ALL MY PEANUTS ARE FLYING OUT THE DOOR" Linds shouted.

Sonic landed in the street wich was convienatly on a hill so the door and Sonic started sliding down whilst people were screaming at him telling him he was a moron.

"Wow i'm like a super hero even with a door under me I shouldn't have survived that!" Sonic said happily.

"I bet you don't have super strengh" said some kid in a car that was passing by going at the same speed of Sonic.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic asked.

He turned towards a parked car sending it flying starting a car avalanche.

Sonic stuck his tounge at the kid although he went off a ramp that happend to be in the street cause it's a Sonic game.

Sonic landed infront of the avalanche.

"SH-" Sonic said before he was hit by a mass of metal his hand sticking out of the pile twiching ever so slightly for added hilarity.

His hand vanished and he appeared on top of the pile.

"Thank god for multiple lives" Sonic said.

Sonic continued running when all of a sudden A GIGANTIC TRUCK MONSTER LOBSTER LIGHTBULB THING APPEARED BEHIND HIM!

"Hey I think your lost" Sonic said up at the truck "the monster truck derby was that way" Sonic pointed behind the truck.

In reply the truck started going towards Sonic.

"That figures these games are never easy" Sonic said to himself as he turned to run.

Sonic saw two guys holding a giant glass...thing so he ducked under it and the truck hit and smashed...the truck.

"Wow it can bust cars but it can't break a stupid window?" Sonic wondered.

"It's a new super glass Dr. Eggman ordered but don't tell yourself we can't let Sonic know" one of the two said.

"Kay whatever" Sonic said as he jumped threw the goal ring.

"Didn't even break a sweat!" Sonic announced as his arm went limp from being broken under the car pile.

"Your arm is bleeding mister!" some kid announced.

"You want an autograph?" Sonic asked "well usally I dont do autographs buuut-" Sonic collapsed from blood loss.

-Linds's house-

"CHILIDOGS!" Sonic screamed as he quickly sat up in bed.

"It was just a nightmare...I gotta lay off the chilidogs" Sonic said picking up a chilidog looking at it a bit before wolfing it down.

-Fin-

"Yeah i'm not continuing the lotr dreams but I turned it into a new plot".


	9. Rabid Toaster Alert

"Did any of you non-exsistent fans miss me?".

Disclaimer: Linds does not own Sonic or Boktai.

-Rabid Toaster Alert-

A vampire in a big coat pulled out a golden gun and aimed it at a boy.

The boy also known as Solar Boy Django pulled out a sword and jumped at the vampir slashing him across the chest.

Red Ringo/ vampire dude started laughing "You can't hurt me with that puny thing it only did one damage!".

Red Ringo started getting sucked up into a giant black orb.

"Wha- whats happening!?".

"Good job Sabata!" Django called out.

The Dark Boy looked over "shut up and kill him while he's vurnable I can't hold him forever!".

"Right" Django said pulling out a hammer he jumpe into the air and just as it was about to hit everything froze, Django just floated there.

"Again?" Django asked.

"He makes to much bathroom brakes" Red Ringo said.

All three looked up to see Linds looking back.

"It's so fun to tease you guys by pausing the game" he said.

"You really should quit Gamefly" Tails said.

Linds looked at him oddly.

"Your going to make more and more bad video game puns that don't belong in this fic" Tails explained.

"Oh yeah well your...your...your a fox!" Linds said angrily and then left the house grumbling somthing about needing more sun power.

"Note to self: don't let Linds rent Medabots Infinity next hate to see what puns he'd make out of that" Tails said going to the kitchen.

-Knuckles room-

Knuckles was typing on his computer furiously.

"This is gonna be great" Knuckles said "all I have to do is make a movie script and sell it to Hollywood and i'll be rich!".

"Let's see main character" Knuckles started looking around for inspiration and he found some... in the mirrior "he should have spiky fists be strong intellignty red and have dreadlocks. I really shoud suggest using and enchidna for this part...".

-Kitchen-

"Want some toast?" the talking toaster asked.

"No, your getting on everybodys nerves so i'm deactivating you" Tails replied.

"But I have so much fans!" the toaster complained.

"This is the first time you apperead since the deletion of the old fic, I doubt anyone remembers you" Tails said taking out a screwdriver.

"I won't be destroyed!" the toaster started glowing.

"I hate the authour..." Tails mumbelled.

-Living room-

"My remote!' Sonic shouted.

"Mine!" Shadow shouted back.

"I can't belive there still going at it" Linds muttered.

"RUN RABID TOASTER ON THE LOOSE!" Tails screamed running out of the Kitchen as the wall broke down and a giant glowing toaster came out.

"You gotta be joking!" Sonic complained "craziest plot ever!".

"Don't blame me! Do you ever read my forums?" Linds asked.

The toaster leaped through the air and caught Sonic in one of it's slots.

"Would you like some Sonic? MUHAHAHAHA!" the toaster laughed.

Shadow smiled and grabbed the remote.

"Fakers dead and I got the remote, it's a win-win situation" Shadow said.

CHING!

A flat toasted Sonic went flying out.

"Ouch" Sonic muttered.

Toaster broke through the roof and started escaping.

"We have to stop him!" Tails shouted.

"Breakfast!" Linds shouted.

"Then again...".

Linds handed Tails a piece of toast that was shaped like Sonic's head.

"Help... me..." the toast muttered.

Shadow changed the channel and an...odd comercial came on.

-Knuckles: Emerald Protection Agency-

Drama...

"But if you do that the world will be destroyed!" some random guy shouted.

"I need to save my emerald!" Knuckles replied.

Stuborness...

"Can I touch it?" some little girl asked.

"MY EMERALD!" Knuckles screamed smashing her.

Romance...

"I love you!" Knuckles shouted to the Master Emerald.

Knuckles: Emerald Protection Agency...

"EMERALDS!!!"

Coming to a theater far from you.

-House-

"Did they show my comercial yet?" Knuckles asked running down.

-Fin-


	10. LUCKY CANDAY!

-LUCKY CANDAY!-

Linds wandered down the dark street during the dark night when he came up to... the light alley. Just joking it was dark.

"Okay i'm here" Linds announced into the alley "now tell me who you are!"

A voice came from the alley.

"We are mercenaries for money" Said a first voice.

"Hunters for hire" Said a second one.

"Karate guys for cash" said the first one again.

"What's your point" Linds interuppted.

"We heard that you have a small Hedgehog problem" the second one said.

"We could help...for the right price" announced the first voice.

"... Deal"

-The next morning-

Sonic walked out into the backyard as Linds watched from his window. Waiting... waiting for Sonic's demise.

-Elsewhere-

Shadow was sitting on the couch bored channel surfing.

Suddenly two puffs of smoke appeard on either side of him. When it cleared there was two guys, both looked exactly the same. A karate outfit and a white mask over there face with a green hood attached to the back of it.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

The two shouted back and forth.

"Who are you freaks?" Shadow asked.

"We are Karate Duo Numbuh 1!" the first one said

"Numbuh 1!" the second shouted.

"How can you be #1 if your a Duo?" Shadow asked.

"Because... WERE NUMBUH 1!" the first announced

"NUMBUH 1 BEAT ALL!" #2 replied.

"We are here to kick your butt and get the bounty!" #1 said.

"Who put a bounty on me?" Shadow asked.

"Do you think we are stupid enough to tell you that Linds did it?" #2 said.

"Yeah what do you take us for? idiots?" #1 asked.

"You must be, how do you plan on defeating the **Ultimate life form?**" Shadow asked "See? it's even been bolded AND underlined!"

The two looked at each other then back at Shadow.

"LUCKY CANDAY!" they announced as #1 pulled out a candy bar in red wrapping that said "Lucky Candy: Taste the glory."

They split and at there "Lucky Canday".

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"SHUUUUUT UUUUUUP" Shadow shouted.

-Sonic-

Linds was getting frustrated. He angrily looked as his watch.

"Man what's keeping them they should have been here by now..." Linds sighed looking down at Sonic again waiting for the Karate Duo's arival.

-LUCKY CANDAY-

The karate duo jumped at Shadow and since i'm to lazy to cordinate a fight scene a comical dust cloud rose around them.

And then finnaly it started to go away showing the victor as...

BEEEEEEEP

We are preforming our weekly test

BEEEEEEP

And stopping the scheduled brodcast

BEEEEEEP

And to anybody who dosen't like that, well you can go

BEEEEEEP

Yourself. Returning to the program.

-Linds-

"They better give refunds" Linds seethed.

A puff of smoke appeared in his room, when it passed the Karate Duo were there and had Shadow in a cage.

"We caught the Hedgehog" #1 announced.

Linds's eye started twitching.

"THATS THE WRONG ONE!" Linds shouted "How do you plan on getting out of this?" Linds asked.

The two looked at each other then back at Linds.

"LUCKY CANDAY!"

-End-

Look at me Ma I updated!

Anyhoo I have a bunch of excuses lined up so I decided not to bore you with them.

In unrelated news I now own Brawl. And I must admit...it is the best buy...I...Ever...Made my brother make...

Also to anyone who can figure out where I got the Karate Duo from gets a cookie!


End file.
